There is Only Order and Obedience
by BigDestiny
Summary: A funny thing happened to Percy on the way to his family to apologize after the events of Order of the Phoenix. Well, it's not funny to Percy. More like frightening and life changing.


Harry Potter, his friends, allies, and enemies are all created and owned by JK Rowling. Percy's alien buddies (yes, you read that right) are owned by Babylonian Productions, Inc although if you've never seen an episode of Babylon 5, you aren't missing a thing.

Warning: Percy's gay, deal with it. I'm kidding. While I've used this Percy in other stories, on other sites, with some slash in him, this is basically a one-shot. And Percy's orientation doesn't come into this at all, just his priggishness.

Pairing: Not a one.

Rating: A happy little K, imagine that. Might even be a K if it weren't for the disturbing imagery.

There is Only Order and Obedience - By BigDestiny

Percy Weasley had been having a bad day for the last fortnight.

Nearly two weeks ago, an unexpectedly living Voldemort had made a daring raid on the Department of Mysteries in the heart of the Ministry of Magic's headquarters in London. It was an embarrassment for the entire Ministry, but no one felt as badly as Percy did. It was Percy who had hitched his career to Minister Fudge (who would probably end up impeached any day now). He was the one who loyally trekked to Hogwarts to aid High Inquisitor Umbridge in her attempted arrest of Headmaster Dumbledore. And he was the one who turned his back on his family, when it became clear to him that their apparently brainless trust of Dumbledore was driving his parents to become an even bigger joke in the wizarding community than they already were.

Unfortunately, it was now clear that the only brainless trust going on had been his faith in Fudge. It didn't make sense. Even after dozens of witnesses, including Fudge, had reported you-know-who's return, it still didn't make any sense. His parents broke the rules, and they paid for it. Poverty stricken, his father going nowhere in his job. Surely if his parents were supporting Dumbledore, contrary to the Ministry's denunciation, they had to be wrong about the Dark Lord.

So even though polite wizarding society was now supporting the second Death Eater war, Percy found himself unable to apologize for what he'd said the last time he'd been home. If anything, that made his situation at work even worse than it had been two weeks ago. It hurt him badly enough that he and his father couldn't stand to speak, or even look, at each other. Fearing Ministry disapproval so much that he didn't even visit his father during the elder Weasley's stay at St. Mungo's. At least then he had the comfort of knowing he was right. Now? Now, every time they came in contact, his father's eyes were more frustrated and disappointed in his least favorite child than ever.

Every time he came close to owling - or flooing - an apology, he couldn't go through with it. None of his brothers and sisters liked him, not that they'd ever really liked him before this had started. So even if his mother and father did forgive him, there would always be that suspicion and doubt between them. And who even knew if his parents would be sincere. So even now, as he Apparated home (to the village, not the Burrow - another delay), he was sure he'd leave without ever speaking to them.

It wasn't the first time Percy Weasley had been completely mistaken.

When the light flared all around him, a yellow so bright he could hardly see, he made no attempt to go for his wand. It was partly cowardice; if the newcomers were hostile and killed him, he had the perfect excuse for not apologizing. The rest of him, however, knew that one had to be a very powerful wizard or witch in order to make the deserted patch of road he was on appear as bright as day. Best not to make an aggressive move he couldn't take back.

Which turned out to be a good call, for the astonishing being in front of him was something Percy couldn't conceive of, let alone consider fighting. He just hoped it was as benevolent as it looked. "Who are you?"

The being chuckled. Percy's eyes widened as his eyes adjusted to the light, and he took in the... visitor was the only word that came to mind. Physically, he looked like a wizard, but he glowed. It was obvious that this was the source of the light all around them. He was levitating - no. Not levitating, those were definitely wings on the visitor's back. Like an angel. But that wasn't possible, was it?

The visitor raised a hand, and a different type of energy surrounded Percy. He felt himself being pulled away, and found himself in a darkened room. Frightened, because although there was a momentary sense of calm when he was pulled here, that vanished shortly after his arrival. He caught a glimpse of a white-robed woman and hurried over to her, hoping she was a fellow prisoner that could explain what was going on. Only to stop short when he realized she was encased in glass, or ice, or something. Something that could very shortly be enveloping him as well.

But then her eyes snapped open, and she spoke. "Hello, Percy."

Percy was so surprised, he stumbled backwards onto his arse. "What- Who--" Percy closed his eyes for a moment, and attempted to calm down again. He finally stood and cleared his throat. For the time being having muzzled the all-encompassing terror filling him. "Why am I here?"

"Because you follow the rules."

"Oh. Well that's--" If that was the case, Percy thought maybe he would have been better off following his family into Dumbledore's army. Percy turned and ran. Only to find that the room went on forever. He started to panic again. He couldn't think straight, it felt like his head was filling up with something. If anything, that made him panic even more.

"Let me out!" he pleaded. He could feel whatever had filled his head in his hands, and he tossed it away. He screamed, "LET ME OUT!"

The darkened room shattered around him, and Percy found himself inside another darkened room. This time strapped to a table. It occurred to him that he'd been kidnapped, and that his encounter with that woman was just a dream he'd had while he'd been unconscious. Perfect. Thank Merlin that was over, Percy groused to himself.

The room slowly came into focus as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, now. The almost-song he could hear was coming from a pair of dark robed figures. Death Eaters? Well, that would explain everything, with the sole exception of that angel on the road. But even as he considered that possibility, the rest of the room became visible. Equipment that Percy hadn't ever seen before, not even in his father's Muggle books. Far in advance of anything Percy had even heard of in real life. More like something one would find in some kind of extra-terrestrial flying machine.

But that was just something out of Muggle myth, used to explain the far more accurate sightings of witches and wizards. Wasn't it?

He had to get out of there. With any luck, this place would be easier to escape from than that empty, endless room. And luck was with him. He could feel his wand in one of his pockets, just inches away from his hand. He just needed a lapse from the two robed figures. It was hard to tell what they were saying. Something about more like him. Millions even. Were they taking about wizard folk? Percy couldn't quite grasp it, the way they talked in bulk concepts...

No. Not talked.

Which was when Percy realized he was actually catching the edge of their thoughts.

No.

Unless they had some kind of Legilimency spell. Something that could burrow into his mind so deep that the connection could go both ways. Percy had just about convinced himself of that when he realized the mind-voices had stopped. And he was aware of a barrier, a barrier that he himself had made, that was blocking out the thoughts. Since Percy hadn't ever studied mind controlling spells, there was left with only one alternative.

In some way, his mind was able to read theirs.

Percy buried that thought as deep into his mind as it would go. Panicking over this new ability wasn't going to get him out of here. He tried to lower the shield a little bit, and was relieved to find it rather obedient. Stretching into the minds of his abductors, he tried to figure out what they were doing to him. Hoped they'd make a mistake.

They had.

Telekinesis.

Not that Percy knew what telekinesis was, all he got from the two... Vorlons (what the hell was a Vorlon?), was what it did. He pushed his hand down to grasp his wand, reciting a spell, even as he used this new talent to shatter his restraints. "Lumos Maxima!"

Percy had his eyes closed, so he wasn't able to see the blinding light flood from his wand. He just ran away from the Vorlons, towards what had seemed to be an exit. Hoping like hell that his captors would be blinded by the sudden infusion of light. He couldn't hear anyone follow behind him. But that damned new sense of his told him that the two Vorlons were in pursuit. And that there was one more ahead of him. The one that had appeared to him as an angel just a few moments ago.

Knowing that couldn't prepare him for what he ran up to.

The Vorlons were completely robed except for what looked like shoulders, and short beaked heads. Like a falcon. With enormous shoulders. Shoulders and heads which were both made out of metal. A single green eye looked down on Percy, and now that he could see it close up, the Vorlon was at least seven feet tall.

Bloody hell!

There didn't seem to be anywhere else to go, and if Percy's alien abduction theory was correct, he could be thousands of miles from home. He wasn't sure he could Apparate that far, provided he could Apparate out of this place at all. He tried once, twice. No, the Apparation barriers around this place were tighter than Hogwarts castle.

The Vorlons were no longer closing in though, now that he'd stopped running. So Percy tried to reason with them. It seemed to be the only chance he had. "Who are you?" he asked the first Vorlon he'd spoken to.

The Vorlon sang his response. Some strange Muggle device on his chest appeared to be a translator, as it was what replied, "Kosh."

"I'm Percy."

"Yes."

"Why am I here?" Percy asked. "Why did you bring me here, and... do what you did to my head?"

One of the Vorlons behind him answered that. Only the translation sounded cold and arrogant compared to Kosh's. Kosh's voice was somewhat soothing, but the other Vorlon terrified him. "A test. For the future."

Percy's heart sank. Apparently, the millions like him were going to have to wait until all the kinks were worked out in him. He finally had a locked-in reason not to apologize to his family, and all he wanted to do right now was to see them again. "How long do I have to stay here?"

But surprisingly, Kosh moved to one side. The door, which seemed to lead back to the road near the Burrow, was open. And the Apparation barrier was gone. "We will watch from here. Go now."

Percy had Apparated as far as he could manage, before the word 'now' had left Kosh's translator. Which resulted in his needing to Apparate again in order to get back to the front of the Burrow.

He stood outside for a few moments, just looking at it. He'd never liked their home, he wondered if anyone had figured out that part of his not having friends was due to his reluctance to bring anyone back to this place. But having just come from the possibility that he would never see anyone human ever again, he was drinking in the sight. And the Burrow really did have charm that he'd never noticed before. Another indication that maybe he'd better rethink what he'd considered to be writ.

Percy was getting wet; evidently, he'd been gone for longer than he'd thought, since this storm was a good hour away when he'd first been brought onto the Vorlon ship. He kept watching his family home, a light still lit in the kitchen, and got wet. He stood there until the part of his brain that wanted to see his family joined forces with the part of his brain decrying how soaked Percy was getting. So he summoned all the courage he had left (a surprising amount given that he should have just used it all up), and knocked on the door.

His mother answered the door. "Percy." Molly's smiling face froze the moment that she saw who was standing in front of her. Percy could see the fear in her eyes, but it took his new abilities to keep him from fleeing at that look. His mother wanted Percy to be there to reconcile; would probably take him back even without an apology. The fear was there solely because she'd tried this before, and she was afraid that this would all fall apart and her hopes would be dashed again.

He couldn't let her go on feeling like that. "I- I should have come sooner. And I'm sorry I've come so late."

"No," Molly insisted. "No, it's quite all right. What brings you here, Percy?"

"I- I've... missed you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've said to you, and I'm sorry for how terribly I've misjudged you. I've been a complete prat, and I can't ask you to forgive me. I just-- I hope that someday I'll be able to convince you that I'm sincere. That's all I can ask for."

Molly started crying. Percy was just about to try to say something else, but she pulled him into so tight a hug that his breath caught for a moment. "Percy. Dear, silly boy. Of course I forgive you. We're family. That's all that matters."

And Percy didn't have to wonder if his mother meant what she said. Because he could feel her love for him, and knew that she meant it.


End file.
